Integrated circuits may operate by exchanging signals with peripheral devices. For example, memory devices, such as DRAMs and flash memory devices may exchange signals with a memory controller. Also, central processing units (CPUs) may exchange data with a variety of semiconductor memory devices on a mother board. Furthermore signal transmission may be performed between integrated circuits of different devices as well as between integrated circuits included inside the same semiconductor device. A circuit for transmitting signals is typically referred to as a transmitter or an output driver.